Wicks for anesthetic evaporators, which are manufactured from flexible materials and thus require additional components for shaping, are known from the state of the art.
A dimensionally stable wick for an anesthetic evaporator, which is manufactured from a porous molding and takes in liquid anesthetic from a reservoir by capillary forces, is known from US 2010/0051028 A1. Air flows through a helical air flow duct and absorbs evaporated anesthetic at the wall of the wick. However, such a wick is difficult to manufacture because of its geometry. Since a side wall of the helical air flow duct is formed, moreover, by a component of the housing, strict manufacturing tolerances are necessary for the molding forming the wick.